


Fictober 2019

by twodimensionaltrash



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, 恋与制作人 | Liàn Yǔ Zhì Zuò Rén | Mr. Love: Queen's Choice (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Ficlet Collection, Fictober 2019, Flash Fic, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-07 20:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twodimensionaltrash/pseuds/twodimensionaltrash
Summary: A multi-fandom compilation of work written for Fictober 2019. Fandom in each chapter title for easy searching, and beginning-of-chapter notes for details.





	1. "It'll be fun, trust me." | FGO

**Author's Note:**

> _Prompt #1:_ "It will be fun, trust me."  
_Fandom:_ Fate/Grand Order  
_Character(s):_ Robin Hood

“It will be fun. Trust me.”

Robin Hood rolls his eyes, as if Master can see through the shadows cast on his face. Every time they ask for his trust, chaos follows.

He is always “down to clown,” as the kids say. But going out of his way to prevent Master from having to burn a Command Seal to save themselves (yet again) is not on his list of favorite activities.

Master smiles, wide and bright. His lungs quiver. Did the air get thinner? He’s doomed.

“Yes, Green Archer,” a haunting voice sings, “It will be very fun.”

Looming over Master is a shadow with glowing red eyes and a wicked grin. A curtain of lilac tendrils fans out. It’s attacking Master! Robins springs into action!

He tackles the monster. It writhes, shrieks, tries desperately to escape. But he’s already pinned it down with crossbow bolts and buried his face in its suffocating bosom.

“Wobin, no!” Master cries.

“The Matcha Leaf Knight leaps into action,” the menace says. A puff of air hits Robin’s forehead. “If you wanted a hug, you could’ve asked.”

Robin, realizing his fatal error, spontaneously combusts in the woman’s hold. He dies. No amount of Command Spells will bring him back from the Far Side of Embarrassment. 

His last words, embedded in Master’s shattered heart, “Goddammit BB.”


	2. "Can you wait for me?" | MLQC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Prompt #27:_ "Can you wait for me?"  
_Fandom:_ Mr. Love: Queen's Choice  
_Character(s):_ Gavin

Can you wait for me?” Gavin asked.

He reached out to touch her damp cheek, but stopped himself. Her tears were already solidifying. His outstretched fingers froze in time, catching snowflakes. 

The badge pinned to Gavin’s uniform gleamed under dim streetlights. When she glanced over at it, he imagined she might see her reflection. But her breath fogged the surface in the frigid winter wind, and his chest ached at the thought of her seeing herself in pain. 

She shouldn’t cry for him. He explained to her early on in their relationship that this day was coming. This was inevitable. Soon he’d be off to the military. Contacting her would be impossible. The love he held so dear would float away, just as it did in his dreams.

“Never mind,” he muttered. His fingers curled inwards, nails digging into his palm. Snow melted in his grasp. His hand dropped to his side. “I can’t ask that of you. But as long as you’re in the wind somewhere in the world, I’ll know you’re okay. So please–”

Her body crashed into his, knocking the wind out of his chest with an oof. She wrapped her around him and squeezed with all her tiny might. The sound of her sniffling into his shirt turned his ears the same shade of pink as their faces and the sunset and her sweater. 

Without thinking, Gavin tucked her into his coat. Maybe, if he held out just a little longer…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [2019 Prompt List by @fictober-event on Tumblr.](https://fictober-event.tumblr.com/prompts19)


	3. "Now? Now you listen to me?" | MLQC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Prompt #3:_ "Now? Now you listen to me?"  
_Fandom:_ Mr. Love: Queen's Choice  
_Character(s):_ Victor

“Now?” Victor pinched the bridge of his nose. “Now you listen to me?”

A certain idiot stood on the opposite side of his desk, rocking back and forth on her heels. She froze on her tippy-toes. Even at her tallest, she was tiny in comparison to everything else in the office. She was tiny, and she was stupid, making Victor’s desk look gigantic and Victor’s de-motivational posters intelligent.

“Yes,” she said. Her cheeks puffed out around pursed lips. “I should have listened to you sooner. Let me fix my mistakes in the document.”

Victor propped his elbow on the desk and twirled a pen between his fingers. He often found himself waiting for her to realize that the pool was empty before she dove in. She never did.

He thought of the color-coded pen marks he left on each page of her project brief. Sticky notes with various angry faces were pasted throughout, indicating his expressions in real-time as he read. (Those didn’t make it to her during revision.) Too much of his time was wasted on teaching her skills she should have learned in school, or from a mentor.

“Do you even know where you screwed up?” Victor asked.

Her gaze flickered to the side, then back to Victor’s face. A sheepish smile admitted her guilt.

“No, but I’m sure your notes are more than enough,” she said. A hand lifted to cover her mouth. “You’d put my old teachers to shame.”

Victor ignored the way she sucked in her bottom lip when she talked about him. Let the idiot be annoyed, he thought. She did this to herself. And yet he found himself pulling out the colorful folder she presented the project brief in.

“If you’re interested in finally paying attention, you should learn how to work from both the top down and bottom up,” he said. “Let’s start with something so simple even you can’t screw it up.”

She opened her mouth to protest, but was interrupted.

“Sit,” he ordered. And she sat.


	4. "You cannot give more than yourself." | FSN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Prompt #23:_ "You cannot give more than yourself."  
_Fandom:_ Fate/Stay Night  
_Character(s):_ Emiya (Archer)

A man makes eye contact with his reflection. How many times he's met this stranger, he's lost count.

The cloudy puddle at his feet ripples in the wind. Sunlight strikes the surface and burns his eyes, but he cannot look away. His nose wrinkles, twisting his face at the stench of death and sand and dust.

Shirou Emiya is many things--the most of which, perhaps, is a fool. He once thought that giving himself to the Counter-Force would bring him closer to the dreams he held as a kid. He figured out too late that kids are stupid and he was no exception.

An explosion shakes the ground.

Emiya ducks further into the remains of a... House? Fortress? Buildings all look the same once they've crumbled. Clay structures collapse in on themselves, turning walls into windows that put the corpses of innocents on display like mannequins.

He tries to get as comfortable as one can in a war zone. The bow on his back clatters against the nearest rubble. He suppresses a hiss between gritted teeth and curses himself.

Another explosion. The ruin quakes, throwing chunks of adobe into the air. It reeks of gunpowder. His heart would stop if it were still beating.

Screaming. Gun fire. Loud. Angry. So, so angry. Vehicles roar over the dunes, close, closer, closer, just a little closer just a little more just let him stop this make it stop make it stop make it stop--

A familiar blade constructs in his hand. Its hilt gleams far too bright for a man like him. It twists into a spiraling arrow of royal blue and shimmering gold at his command. He strings it through his bow and lurches up to face the oncoming storm.

In his mind's eye, a girl leads the charge. Her hair shines brighter than her blade. Her eyes are bluer than its embellishments. A stone face begets no emotion. Her commanding voice carries across the battlefield to scold him. This isn't the first time he's imagined her. 

It's disgusting.

A bitter smile forms tugs at his lips. His fingers twitch, and the Holy Sword pierces the air. It glows brighter, brighter, until the bloodstained midday sun turns black. And he drops to his knees.

Blood. So much blood from his lungs. So much water from his eyes. He coughs his dreams into his hands, and they spray back in his face as they have done time and again.

Her words pulse in his head until he can see them in his bleary vision.

"You cannot give more than yourself."


	5. "I'm with you, you know that." | FE: Fates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Prompt #30:_ "I'm with you, you know that."  
_Fandom:_ Fire Emblem: Fates  
_Character(s):_ Corrin (M), Silas

Sunlight creeps over the horizon, painting the sky in rich reds and golds. A gentle breeze combs through grass as fingers in a lover’s hair. Flowers spread open their petals to embrace the crisp autumn morning.

In the center of this open field, a thick woven blanket stretches under two sleeping travelers. Upon the blanket, the defected dragon prince of Nohr curls around his human body pillow and yawns into its ear. The body pillow--_whoops, that’s not right…_ Wrapped up in the needy embrace of Prince Corn--_uh, that’s ‘Corrin’_\--is his dearest knight and “friend” Silas.

They call themselves “friends” because neither of them knows how to label the relationship that’s developed since they decided to leave Nohr together. “Friends” can share their bodies as they do a bed as they do a blanket as they do a meal, apparently. (Not that anybody more aware of how interpersonal relationships work would make love--_I mean, “lay with”_\--with their _“friends” that were “just friends.”_)

* * *

Kidnapping Corrin out of his homeland-but-not-really wasn’t as hard as Silas expected it would be. At first he thought getting the prince away from his relatives would be difficult, but after the whole “war between Hoshido and Nohr breaking out as a result of this prince” thing, everyone was hard-pressed to further accommodate him. In turn, Prince Corrin was assigned a caretaker to protect and guide him on his journeys--one that would (hopefully) be a positive influence enough to wean him off of stupidity.

That plan failed. Miserably.

When they first started traveling, Silas’s behaviors and routines were still those of a knight on-duty. He would often guide Corrin down a better path than the one chosen, and act as a shield between the prince and danger. It took one instance of Silas being injured for his prince to become Silas’s shield and sword. Silas refused. Corrin refused the refusal. It became a whole thing between them until they chose to fight side-by-side. A prince and his knight. Best friends. Equals.

Days became weeks became months, and no more did they sleep in armor on opposite sides of the same blanket. Atop a blanket of fleece, beneath a blanket of stars, they cast aside the unnecessary--the pajamas of common folk were more than enough covering.

Over time, without noticing it, their fingers laced together. Their legs tangled. Their bare feet brushed. In those moments they would turn to each other, faces touched pink by embarrassment. Laughter would follow, and talk of hopes and dreams of places they’ve yet to see would flow between them. Then a curious kiss and a curiouser kiss, a moment turning into an hour into those days and weeks and months.

How strange it must have been, falling in love with a dragon. Silas’s minimal quantity of brain cells prevented enough collision between them to create friction, so by the time he noticed his feelings the prince was already prepared to spend their lives together. Whoops.

And how strange it must have been, a dragon choosing a person as its most valuable treasure. That which Corrin would hoard to himself and never share, not with anyone, was worth all the gold and shiny objects in Hoshido and Nohr combined.

Silas consented himself to these fates, after all. As the story goes, the dragon prince asked his beloved knight to come along on the greatest adventure of their lives. Unknowing of what was yet to come, the knight foolishly replied, “Wherever you go, I’m with you. You know that.”


	6. "You keep me warm." | FGO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Prompt #26:_ "You keep me warm."  
_Fandom:_ Fate/Grand Order  
_Character(s):_ Nitocris, Ozymandias

> _My Pharaoh, how can it be that we’ve reached a day meant to never come?**  
**_

Today at sunrise, caretakers spread a thin cotton sheet over your sleeping body. I imagine you are dreaming. The fabric is not stretched around your elbows the same way it is when you curl up on your side. Your hair does not poke out like it did when we played hiding games as children.

Never have I seen you so still, and still, I do not believe that you are at rest.

> _Pharaoh, how can you rest when the world is still waiting for you? _

Your brilliance has cast a glow over all within your sight. With closed eyes, you cannot see the shadows cast beyond your silhouette--the darkness left in your stead. I pray to the gods that you wake up soon. When you do, I will be waiting to serve you, as I have since birth and will until death.

You were so willing to open yourself to others. I beg that you forgive me if I never do the same.

> _For my Pharaoh, how can I trust the men that fed you poison like wine?_

Handlers may hurt you when they come to dress you for your final journey. Their claws may tear holes in your skin. Their filth could crawl across your body like scorpions and prick with twice the ferocity. You would punish those men for committing such crimes against our family, would you not? 

When I take away is most important to them, they will understand the consequences of their actions.

> _Pharaoh, you will still shine with the rest of the stars, will you not?_

All my life I looked up to you, and you shone down with the light of the sun. Just like your people, I worshipped you. I believed in you. I loved you. I will continue to until long after your power is too great for even the sun to contain. Soon, I will join you there, I pray--among the clouds and the stars and the other holy beings. 

Please, let me be there, my pharaoh. I do not want to be without you.

> _Pharaoh. Brother. _ _Please, do not leave me. _

You are the most precious thing to me in this world. Why why_ why _have the gods forsaken you to this fate that you do not deserve, this treason that will tear your nation apart, this darkness, this pain, this bitter cold that courses through my veins this _hatred _for those that took you from us too soon. 

I cannot be without you. You are the sun. You keep me warm.

Forgive me, my pharaoh. 

If the sun’s eyes must turn blind to this world, so, I decree, must they.


	7. "Secrets? I love secrets." | MLQC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Prompt #18:_ "Secrets? I love secrets."  
_Fandom:_ Mr. Love: Queen's Choice  
_Character(s):_ Kiro
> 
> I missed two days, sue me.

“Secrets?” Kiro asked. “I love secrets.”

The secret I planned on telling him wasn’t the type of secret I thought he had in mind. I tousled my hair and scratched my cheek. Maybe if I changed the subject I could come up with a half-truth for later.

“Me too,” I lied. I exhaled out my nose into the phone’s receiver. “Would you believe my biggest childhood secret was unblocking MySpace on the school’s computers and almost getting expelled for it?”

Kiro’s laugh chimed like morning bells. “I knew you were too cool to be true!”

“Nope, that’s just you rubbing off on me.” I closed my eyes and sucked my bottom lip between my teeth. I shouldn’t have brought secrets up today. Or any day. Or at all. Ever. “I should’ve known that my skills would someday lead me into the arms of a shifty genius hacker.”

“Aw, come on. I’m not that great. A little shifty? Maybe. Just a little, though.” I heard his position shift through the phone. A blanket or something?

I pictured Kiro on his couch, stretched out with his favorite shirt hanging just loose enough to peek up if you tried. On his rare days off like this, he took to wearing the same pair of soft gray sweatpants until he had to wash them. If I was around, he’d swap to slightly-less-cozy sweatpants that squidged at the ankles so I could wear the favorites.

Not that I inhaled his sweatpants or anything, but they usually smelled like his body wash and a little bit of crotch sweat. But that smell became… I don’t know. Like home to me? Does that make sense?

He smelled like home and he was too far away all the time. I wanted to commit to him, but I didn’t want to commit to that feeling of knowing that he was thousands of miles away where I couldn’t reach him, where I had to worry about him, where someone else could fill whatever my role was better than I can. Does that make sense, too?

That was the secret, you know. I wondered if he felt something similar. He hadn’t even kissed me and we’d been kind-of-sort-of dating for months. Did he even like me, or did he like the respite that being around an ordinary person gave? What was he hiding that made him like this?

There isn’t a good way to tell someone you’re seeing that you’ve caught feelings. Like, real feelings. Or that they make you want to punch yourself in the face because you simply _cannot_ with them.

“Ahem, so.” Kiro cleared his throat at me after a brief silence. “Are you going to tell me your super confidential top secret?”

To which I word-barfed out, “I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours.”

“...What?” Before I could rescind my stupidity, Kiro whined then grunted the tiniest bit, as if arguing with himself. “I'm sorry. I want to be honest with you. I really, really do. I will tell you everything as soon as I can. Promise.”

Shit.

I was right.

What, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> [2019 Prompt List by @fictober-event on Tumblr.](https://fictober-event.tumblr.com/prompts19)


End file.
